


you´ll find me in the region of the summerstars

by mindofzee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boss/Employee Relationship, CEO Harry Styles, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rich Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindofzee/pseuds/mindofzee
Summary: The first time he sees him he was completely in awe when he sees how everyone around him was walking on eggshells. Like he had spikes growing on him, everyone afraid to get hurt. Louis felt pathetic to be honest, it felt like his presence was so beyond human, it made him shiver. All he wanted to do was get out of here, disappear and go home.(None of this happened in real life, all of it is fictional)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 10





	you´ll find me in the region of the summerstars

The first time he saw him he was completely in awe how everyone around was walking on eggshells.

Like he had spikes growing on him, everyone was afraid to get hurt. Louis felt pathetic to be honest, it felt like his presence was so beyond human, it made him shiver.

All he wanted to do was get out of here, disappear and go home.

He caught him staring and looked the blue eyed man in the eyes with a blank expression before turning around and disappearing. Fuck he really wants to go home.

“Good Afternoon, you must be the new intern.” Louis looks away from where he was staring at the man and looked at the woman in front of him

“Yes, I am Louis Tomlinson.” he stood up from the seat and answered the young woman in front of him and smiled.

“We are sorry to keep you waiting but there are 3 interviews before you and Mrs.Styles is quite busy at the moment” she said while looking at her list in her hand.

“That is no problem, I will just wait here” She nodded and gave a quick smile before turning around and disappearing behind a corner.

He sat back down on the couch that is in the lobby and took a moment to look around and admire this place. He applied to this internship after my father told him he could get a place here, The building looks modern from the outside and the ceiling is decked with gold.

He gets startled when he feels his phone buzz and see that Zayn, his roommate and best friend’s message asking if it went alright. “Mr.Styles would be ready to talk to you now, Mr.Tomlinson..” the receptionist says and points to an elevator “16th floor, his assistant will lead you to his office. “Thank you, have a nice day” he replies and packs the phone into his bag and heads to the elevator, steps in and tries to calm down.

This is completely irrational, he thinks, he is perfectly prepared and has had interviews before. Yet his hands were still shaking. He arrives on the 16th floor and is greeted by a blonde guy in a suit.

“Are you here for the secretary job interview” he frowns “No I am here for the internship, I just have an interview with Mr.Styles” “Oh right sorry, he is waiting for you in his office, it is right behind that water cooler at the end for the corridor” “Thank you” he smiles and starts walking toward the mans (hopefully future boss’s) office.

Louis stands in front of the door and takes a deep breath before knocking twice. “Come in” He walks in and… oh shit.

“Hello Mr. Tomlinson” shit shit shit “ Good afternoon Mr.Styles” He walks up to him and shakes his hand.

“Please take a seat” Louis can almost feel his heart wanting to jump out of his body.

His breath stuck in his throat and my anxiety just crippling, stalking him, watching from behind his back waiting for him to have a panic attack-

“So,I see you have been studying at Stamford College and then went to Bristol for University”

clearing his throat and exhaling deeply he answers “Yes, I have been in Uni for the past 4 years studying business and finance.”

He nods and reads through the other man's file, looking up and probably noticing how uncomfortable the blue eyed man looks in his seat

“Are you alright?” Louis looks perplexed and answered quick “Yes, yes I, uhm, I am okay” he shrugs and asks

“So we would be able to offer you an internship here for the next 6 months, during your time here you will assist me in making deals with our fellow companies, you will be the watching your colleagues work and hopefully learn from them. After those 6 months we will decide if we can provide you with a full time job here. Any more questions?”

Why does he have to talk so slow, it feels like time is moving like molasses. “No, no I don't have any more questions” “Oh and you will have your own office, two doors next to this one” Perfect. He reaches over the table and Louis starts to panic again, but calmed down after he was just handing over some paperwork and the key to his office.

The green eyed man stands up and stretches his hand for Louis to shake again “I look forward to working with you Mr. Styles” Louis can see his eyes staring at him, he smirks and says “ Indeed”

''Goodbye, Mr. Styles”

“Goodbye”

As Louis walks out the door he could feel a huge stone dropping onto his shoulder.

How the fuck is he going to work with him for half a year?

* * *

When Louis walks into the office the next day he is greeted by Harry’s, (Mr.Styles first name) assistant, whose name is Niall and by the way lights up this whole building with his laughter.

He closed his office door behind him and went to sit on his uncomfortable chair. He looks around the room and comes to the conclusion that he will most likely waste hours and a necessary amount of money on decorating this depressing room. He thought of all the ways he could get rid of the weird smell in this room when I got an email on the computer in front of me.

He opens it and sees 2 emails from Mr.Styles and opens them, seeing they’re contracts he needs to look through and find any grave loopholes. He gets to work and notices after 5 minutes that his back will resemble that of a 80 year old retiree by the end of this day, and it's literally the first day.

He works through it and is almost done with it when he hears a knock on the door “Come in” He stands up and sees Mr.Styles head peak through the door.

He walks in “You have been working for hours now, why don't you take a break” “I would rather finish first and then have my break, if that's alright” He smiles and nods understandingly. 

Louis notices the undescribable tension between them only grows until 

"well if you did not know we have an annual Secret Santa game where our whole department takes part during the christmas time, its always great fun" Louis smiles and actually feels very excited for that "I look forward to it" "Oh and please just call me Harry when its just us, makes me feel more comfortable if thats okay" he nods "Absolutely, no problem" Harry smiles greatfully and closes the door behind him.

Harry Styles, it has been years since Louis has seen him the last time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !  
> This is the first time posting one of my stories sooo be nice xx


End file.
